Harry Potter and the Second Chance
by Alpha19
Summary: Years after the war has ended and Harry's family have returned to a normal life until Death Eaters escape from Azkaban killing all of Harry's friends and family. Harry travels back in time even though it will mean Voldemort could once again come back to life. An 11 Year Old Harry now has to start Hogwarts with his older self's memories only this time he plans to change everything.
1. Prologue

Harry gave a sigh, looking at the destroyed corridor and classrooms in the building he once called his school and home. At age 42, Harry was the only surviving member of the Order of the Phoenix and the only surviving member of his family. Harry let the tears flow from his eyes as he began to walk to the headmaster's office, ignoring the debris and corpses that littered the path on his way. _I will do this_ he thought to himself, _they can tell me if the plan could work._ He turned his slow walk into a jog until he reached the headmaster's office barely noticing when he detoured around crumbled corridors or was forced to jump over holes in the floor. Once Harry reached the half-crumbled gargoyle that hid the entrance to the headmaster's office he placed his hand on it's face and muttered "Open" saying the simple charm that the newest headmistress had placed on her office after McGonagall had retired from the position. Harry heard the grinding of stone on stone as the gargoyle shifted aside revealing the staircase which Harry slowly climbed.

Harry pushed open the door to the office which most recently was the office of one of his best friends, Hermione. The office looked like a disaster area even compared the rest of castle. The once regal stone walls were either scorched or had been destroyed completely while the furniture was little more than tattered remains. Harry could only imagine how Hermione had reacted when she found the state of her office until he realized she had only moments to react before she was murdered causing him to begin sobbing to himself before a voice came from one of the few remaining portraits in the room. "Harry!" Hermione yelled excitedly from her portrait "What are you doing here?" She asked, confusion setting in at his sudden arrival causing Harry to sigh slightly.

"I need advice on a plan I've been thinking about" Harry responded with an urgent tone "Can you get Dumbledore and Severus?". Hermione furrowed her eyebrows in confusion before nodding and disappearing out of the side of her portrait. Harry patted his pocket checking for the necessary components of his plan before Hermione returned into her portrait with Dumbledore and Severus Snape in tow.

It was Snape who was first to talk as he asked in his usual sarcastic drawl, "Mr Potter. To what do we owe this unexpected visit to?"

Harry ignored the sarcasm and stated "I have an idea that could change time and I need to know if it could work." he said pulling out a key component to his plan, a time turner, causing everybody in the portrait to gasp slightly with curiosity.

Hermione was the first to respond, taking a deep breath before talking. "Harry, I know you think that if you go back in time you can improve everything. But it _will _be hard so save everybody and it _will_ be nearly impossible to do it without being noticed. Trust me, I know."

Harry was quick to respond "That's not what I was planning. Is it fair to say that if you use a time turner then your soul, mind and body are sent to the past?" Hermione hesitantly nodded still not sure where Harry was going with his train of thought. "Good. Professor Snape how does the Killing Curse work?" Harry asked now directing the conversation to Severus.

Snape narrowed his eyes, quite confident that of all the wizards in the world Harry would know the most about the Killing Curse. "The curse will tear the very soul of the victim causing instant death to them."

Harry nodded thoughtfully, glad he was correct of everything so far before turning to Dumbledore. "Sir, what happen if the Killing Curse was cast on somebody using a time turner?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled glad to have a chance at some magical theorizing, "Well in theory the soul would be forced out of the body while simultaneously traveling backwards in time. However the main pondering should be what may happen after that, for example the soul may be lost in limbo or could simply be forced to wander around in the past. Or the victim could simply die and have their soul destroyed."

Harry registered this information before asking what was a key part of his plan was possible, "In theory would it be possible for the mind and soul to travel to the past and take over the body of the past self?"

Dumbledore hummed to himself, pondering this question, "I suppose in theory this could be possible."

Hermione suddenly interjected, "Is that what you plan to try Harry?"

Harry nodded more to himself than the portrait. "I'm hoping in theory that I'll be able to travel back to before my first day at Hogwarts and alter time from there."

Dumbledore smiled slightly, "It suppose this could all work in theory and I do sincerely hope your plan does work."

Harry returned the smile, "I'm glad to have your support sir. Now I have to get started." he stated placing the time turner around his neck and beginning to wind it. Hours past before the time turner was wound up to what should be the correct time and date according to Harry's calculations. Harry knocked on the portrait causing the three friends to return to the portrait. "I'm ready to go." Harry stated.

Dumbledore nodded before asking "You do know we are only hoping your plan will succeed? You may simply die, are you sure you are happy with this chance?".

Harry looked Dumbledore directly in the eyes and replied, "You once told me there are fates worse than death and I believe we are all living in it.".

Dumbledore nodded to Harry before saying, "For the good of our world I do hope you succeed."

Harry smiled, feeling his eyes tear up. "Thank you my friends. Now I must go." Harry released the time turner and could feel it's effects immediately before placing his wand under his throat and yelling "Avada Kedavra!" as he allowed the green light to consume him fully.

* * *

**Not sure why this needs to be said but I don't own Harry Potter or any characters.**

**Anyway this idea wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it so read and review. **


	2. All Aboard the Hogwart's Express

Harry remembered a flash of green light before he woke up screaming clutching his bedsheets in terror. He looked around the room before realizing he was in the cupboard he used to call his bedroom. _A dream _Harry thought to himself _was it all just a nightmare?_ Harry began to remember everything he could and remembered finding his children's corpses in pieces, seeing his friends as charred remains and seeing his school as a crumbled disaster are. Harry sighed to himself _not a dream then. _Harry grinned to himself _then the plan worked!_

Uncle Vernon pounded on the door causing Harry to snap out of his thoughts yelling "Stop that racket this instant boy!" Harry quickly apologized and went to the kitchen and began breakfast for the rest of the family. Harry dropped the frying pan full of bacon on the floor as his Aunt demanded to know why breakfast was not ready yet.

"Be careful, you incompetent child" She snarled as the frying pan hit the floor, "You're just as useless as your parents!"

A cold gust seemed to tear through the room, freezing the air inside of it. Harry kicked the pan aside and spun round to face his Aunt. Aunt Petunia had become used to her unwanted, freak of a nephew; she became used to his reluctant obedience and his forced respect but what she never had to become used to was his cold rage.

"My parents were nowhere _near_ useless! My Father was a star Quidditch players and my Mother was one of the best witches of her generation. Maybe if you weren't so consumed with jealousy of her, you wouldn't feel the need to make constant lies!" The blood drained from her face as she sprinted from the room. Harry mentally scolded himself, _don't get angry and don't make time worse for yourself!. _

Over the course of the following week, Harry traveled to Diagon Alley to gather his needed school supplies and eventually convinced Uncle Vernon to sign the permission slip from Hogwarts. The morning he was to leave for Hogwarts, his Aunt, Uncle and Dudley piled into their car and left without a word to Harry, which was fine to him. They were taking Dudley to London for some elective surgery to remove the pig tail Hagrid transfigured onto Harry's spoiled cousin. Harry recalled that he had to ask for a ride to King's Cross the first time.

Once his 'family' left to the hospital, Harry called the Knight Bus and arrived at King's Cross Station at least half an hour before he had to board the Hogwart's Express. Eventually Harry decided to stay on the muggle side of the barrier and would wait for the Weasley family came along before he would ask for directions on how to get to the train.

Harry was absolutely terrified. The Weasleys were the closest thing he had to a family when he was younger and when he married Ginny they became his true family. He was excited to see them alive again but scared of screwing it all up. One wrong word or one false move could make or break his relationship with the entire Weasley family.

Eventually a string of red-headed people began to appear and make their way to Platform nine and three quarters. Harry grinned to himself as Molly ordered her children through before making his way over to her. "Exc-excuse me." Harry tried to sound as natural as possible, "How do you get to..."

Molly smiled warmly at him, "Platform nine and three quarters dear?" Harry nodded. "Follow him and just run at the wall." She said calling Ron over and instructing them to run at the wall. Ron made a terrified face at Harry before taking a sheepish run at the wall with Harry in close tow. Harry and Ron both boarded the train and entered an empty carriage, which Harry noted was the same carriage they used the first time they did this.

"I'm Ron by the way." Ron said, smiling sheepishly and offering his hand, "Ron Weasley." Harry shook Ron's hand with vigor.

"I'm Harry Potter." Harry replied, wondering if he would get the same reaction from Ron as he did last time.

"Blimey mate, as in _the Harry Potter_?"

Harry laughed at his future and past best friend's response. "Yes I am _the _Harry Potter".

The conversation was cut short as the door the carriage opened with Fred and George entering, _Strange _Harry thought _I don't remember them coming in last time_.

"Ron!" The twin on the left yelled.

"Lee just told us that-" The twin on the right suddenly joined in.

"-The Harry Potter may be-"

"-On this train to start his first year-"

"-Want to-"

"Help us-"

"-Look for him?" The twin on the left finished, both taking a breath as the finished.

Ron looked at Harry before telling the twins "Actually this is him."

"Really?" Both twins yelled in unison. Harry grinned at them before pulling up his hair and showing everybody in the carriage his famous scar.

"Wow!" Both twins said.

"I'm George." The twin on the left said.

"I'm Fred." The other said, both offering their hands out for shaking. Harry shook both hands before the twins left, presumably to tell Lee Jordan about who they found.

Harry and Ron carried on having their conversation, with Harry asking about Hogwarts and Ron asking about the muggle world.

"Excuse me." A timid voice came from the doorway in the form of Neville, "Have either of you seen a toad?" Both Harry and Ron shook their heads apologetically. "My Gran's gonna kill me." Neville muttered as he left the carriage.

"Want to see a spell Harry?" Ron said pulling out his wand and Scabbers from his pocket. "Sunshine, daises, bu-"

"Excuse me." A certain female voice came from the doorway causing Harry to grin to himself. "Have eith- Are you doing magic?" Ron nodded and finished the spell he was showing as nothing happened. "It's not a very good spell is it, no-"

Harry decided this would be a good chance to smooth over some first impressions. "Ron, where did you get that spell?"

Ron's face dawned with sudden understanding, "Fred taught me it."

"He was pulling your leg mate." Harry said patting Ron on the back.

Hermione made a noise of disgust "Well that's not nice of them, magic is hard enough to learn without fake spells being taught as real. I'm Hermione Granger by the way." _She always was bossy, _Harry thought smiling to himself, _it's no surprise she became Headmistress_.

"I'm Ron Weasley." Ron said blushing slightly at the bossy girl.

"I'm Harry." Harry said smiling at his new friend.

Hermione smiled at the pair. "You know that we'll be there soon right? You two should change into your robes."

"Yes ma'am." Harry said grinning. Hermione left but not before rolling her eyes at the pair.

* * *

**Feel free to ask any questions or review.  
**


	3. The Sorting

Within a few minutes of Hermione leaving, both Harry and Ron were stood in the carriage chatting about both of their families, quidditch and the break in at Gringotts bank before Hermione returned and joined the conversation. Harry was ecstatic, the group were talking as though they had been friends for years, which in Harry's mind was true.

Harry was completely by surprised when Malfoy and his two lumbering bodyguards walked in. "Is it true what they're all saying?" Malfoy said, his eyes wandering around the carriage before settling on Harry. "That _the _Harry Potter is in this carriage."

"That would be me." Harry replied in a low voice, mentally debating whether to hex him where he stood.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle." Malfoy said gesturing to his bodyguards. "I am Draco Malfoy." He announced smugly offering his hand.

Harry glared at the offered hand and replied "unfortunately I already know who you are."

Draco quickly recoiled his hand, narrowing his eyes in disgust. "It seems your manners and not as great as your fame. Although that's not surprising when you associate with the blood-traitor peasants and a mudblood whore." He smirked at Ron and Hermione, the latter of which looked close to bursting into tears.

If Malfoy was looking for a reason to start a fight then he had definitely found it. Harry whipped his wand out of his robe pocket and had it pointed at Malfoy before he could react and yelled "Stupefy!" firing a red bolt from his wand which landed squarely in Malfoy's chest causing him to be flung backwards into a wall, unconscious. "Get him out of here now!" Harry ordered at Crabbe and Goyle who glanced at each other before complying.

Everybody was silent in the carriage before Hermione timidly asked, "Where did you learn that spell? You know you're going to be in trouble for fighting on the train right?"

Harry smiled to himself, "That prat had it coming to him and I read the spell in one of my spell books." Harry felt bad for lying to his friends but he couldn't tell them that as far as he was concerned he had learned the spell 30 years ago. "Anyway I think we're nearly at Hogwarts." Harry said trying to prevent his friends asking anymore questions.

Harry couldn't help but grin as the train stopped and Hagrid came into view as the students stepped out. "He was the one that told me I was a wizard." Harry attempted to explain to Ron, _and it's nice to see him alive and in one piece_, Harry thought grimly to himself as the last time he had seen Hagrid it was only his severed head that could be found.

Harry looked around until he found Neville wandering to one of the boats on the lake and joined him along with Hermione and Ron. "Did you find your toad, Neville?"

The question caused Neville to turn a deep shade of red and caused him to stutter "Er, yes, one of the Gryffindors found him. So what house do you want to get sorted in?"

"My whole family is Gryffindor so I'll be there." Ron stated.

"Either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor." Hermione replied.

"I want to be a Gryffindor, what about you Neville?" Harry asked.

"I'm not brave enough to be a Gryffindor, with my look I'll be lucky to get into Hufflepuff." Neville answered with a small pout causing Harry to remember how different this chubby and shy boy was compared to the confident man that Harry had last seen alive as the Herbology Teacher.

Harry decided he would try to change Neville now, rather than waiting for Umbridge to come along and force him to change. "Being brave isn't about not being scared, true braveness is being scared and conquering that fear."

The boat eventually arrived at Hogwarts and all the first year students were led into the Great Hall to be sorted. Harry tried his best to ignore the mundane chatter as the first years discussed rumors of how they'd heard they were sorted. After a few minutes the Sorting Hat was brought out which immediately burst out into song.

One by one the names of first years were read out with Harry paying no attention until his name was shouted causing the room to descend into hushed whispers. Harry ignored the whisperings and marched over to the Hat and pulled it on his head.

"Very interesting." The Hat spoke directly into Harry's head. "You've already been sorted by me and yet I never sorted you. The main question is how did you come back?"

_That's a long story_ Harry replied back to the voice in his head.

"I suppose it would be. Now why did you come back?"

_To change everything._

"Is everything that bad in the future? I see corpses of students, the remains of teachers and a Hogwarts that lies in ruin. Without further ado though I should sort you. So while I deem your plan one worthy of the most cunning Slytherin, you are a Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table burst into applause at their newest addition as Harry placed the hat back on it's stool before patting to say thank you. As Harry sat at his house table he looked at the staff table and mentally tried to count how many of them had died in his timeline. Harry was able to snap out of his somber thoughts in time to hear Ron be sorted into Gryffindor. Harry waited for Dumbledore to start his welcoming speech before the grand feast appeared on the house tables.

Harry eagerly began to eat the food. Harry was going to improve the lives of everybody, himself included.

* * *

**If you read the story please review even if it's to tell me I can't write and you hate the story.**

**Random fact: This is the shortest chapter of this story and is still the third longest chapter I've made.**


	4. First Lessons Again

**So I actually stopped this story but I'm still getting reviews and followers, so the story is back for now.**

* * *

"Over there, look."

"Where?"

"Next to the red head."

"You sure? I don't see a scar."

Familiar whispers followed Harry as he left his dormitory the next morning. Students and teachers alike would stop and gawk as he passed them in the corridors and occasionally somebody would double back just to gawk again. Harry wished they wouldn't as he was already preoccupied taking himself and the rest of the Gryffindors to their lessons all while trying to appear as lost as they were.

After Harry had lead the Gryffindors to Herbology, History of Magic and Charms, Harry realized his next lesson was with Professor McGonagoll for Transfiguration. Harry smiled to himself as he sat in the room and McGonagall began her speech, "Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she sternly told the class. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." With that said Professor McGonagall flicked her wand towards her desk and watched as the desk began to morph into a pig, waited until her desk gave a loud oink and then she morphed her desk back to it's original form. The class broke out in excited chatter about the spell and what else they could do before McGonagall assured them they would not be learning that particular spell anytime soon. After McGonagall wrote a series of equations, formulas and words for the class to write down, they were then given a match and been instructed on how to turn it to a needle. By the end of the class only Hermione and Harry had managed to make a difference to the match as Hermione's had turned a silver colour and became slightly pointy while Harry's had turned fully into a needle much to Hermione's frustration.

As the lesson finished the class rushed of eagerly to what they thought would be the most enjoyable lesson, Defence Against the Dark Arts, with Professor Quirrell. Harry began to think about what to do with Quirrell. He could kill him before he hurt anybody although that wouldn't look good on his permanent record. And if he didn't let time run it's course the Philosopher's Stone would remain at Hogwarts. Harry decided it would just be best if he let time carry on as normal and he would get rid of Quirrell the same as he did the first time around. As the class entered the room they all found the classroom smelled strongly of garlic which Quirrell claimed was to ward of an enemy vampire although Harry now realized it was to cover the smell of Voldemort's face on the back of Quirrell's head.

Friday was an important day for Ron and Harry as Ron had finally managed to make it down to the Great Hall without relying on Harry to lead the way. "What do we have today?" Harry asked Ron as he added sugar to his porridge.

"Double Potions with the Slytherins." Ron replied "Snape's head of Slytherins and his the teacher. Everyone says he favours them as well." Harry opened his mouth to reply before being interrupted by a chorus of squawks as streams of owls flooded the hall to drop off the morning post. Harry grinned to himself as Hedwig swooped down and dropped a note into Harry's lap.

Harry tore the note open and read the familiar untidy scrawl.

_Dear Harry,  
_

_I know you get Friday afternoons off, so would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three? I want to hear all about your first week. Send us an answer back with Hedwig.  
_

_Hagrid_

Harry showed the note to Ron before borrowing his quill and scribbling his reply saying he would have tea.

As Harry headed to the dungeon for Potions he thought of his 'past life'. While he had quickly realized Snape had hated him he could never figure out why. Now Harry knew it was because Harry simultaneously reminded Snape of the woman who he had loved and lost and the man he despised and lost the woman to. _Maybe I should try to change how he sees me _Harry mused to himself.

Snape began the class as he always did by doing the register. However when he reached Harry's name his mouth curled into a tight sneer. "Ah, yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter, our new _celebrity_." Harry ignored the sniggers from Malfoy and his two cronies.

Snape began to look at each individual in the room as he began his usual start of Potion class speech before he turned to Harry. "Potter!" He yelled. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"Draught of Living Death." Harry replied instantly.

Snape continued to stare at Harry, his eyes now glaring slightly. "Where would you look to find a bezoar?"

"A goat's stomach." Harry shot back with confidence.

"What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Snape asked now openly glaring.

"Their the same plant although muggles call it aconite." Harry replied evenly trying to ignore the glares that all Slytherins in the room were now giving him.

Snape narrowed his eyes further. "Name two potions that use both shrivlfig and wormwood as an ingredient."

Harry blinked his eyes in confusion, _this is third year material_ Harry thought to himself. "Shrinking Solution and Elixir to Induce Euphoria."

"What is the main use of Felix Felicis?"

"To induce good luck in the user."

"And I suppose you took some for your guesses to be correct!" Snape snarled back. "Ten points from Gryffindor for Mr Potter's obvious cheating. Now out!" Snape ordered to Harry. Harry nodded before leaving the dungeon and waiting for Ron so they could head to Hagrid's hut for tea.

After class had finished Harry and Ron headed to Hagrid's hut and began to complain about Snape's mistreatment of Harry to Hagrid. This time Harry decided not to ask why Snape hated him or to mention the break in at Gringotts considering he know knew all the answers.

Harry and Ron eventually left the hut and headed back to the Great Hall, Harry's mind full of potential changes he could make.

* * *

**Review.**


End file.
